


please

by deadtylerr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Rape, Suicide, Supportive Josh, Weed, bestfriends, confused tyler, josh doesn’t understand, josh is in love with Tyler, talk of brendon urie, theyre outside a lot sorry, tyler’s real sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadtylerr/pseuds/deadtylerr
Summary: tyler wants to touch the skyjosh doesn’t know how to cope with that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i’ll be writing more, my mindset has changed on my own writing, my chapters differ in length it depends on the day, but usually they’re short, i’ll try to work on that, but here’s this for now. very short, i just want this idea up and out of my head

tyler wants to touch the sky, he always has, but that meaning has changed over the years for him.

he wanted to be able to fly when he was younger, now all he wants to do is fall, and josh doesn’t know what to do to help him 

there’s nothing josh can do to help him. 

and tylers absolutely okay with that aslong as josh is there with him. 

he just wants to touch the sky.


	2. better run better run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are ridiculously short i’m very sorry.

tyler joseph. 

thats a name you didn’t hear without some troubling news coming after it, and that hasn’t changed this time.

”what do you mean you wanna touch the sky? it’s just a big empty blue space that gets dark when the sun goes down” josh was always courious as to why tyler was obsessed with the sky and this question was asked every other day because it was a different answer each time

“because josh, the sky is so wonderful, why does it get to die when the sun goes down and not me, i’ve always loved the sky and i’ve always wanted to fall into it with no support system to catch me or anyone to stop me, just let me fall” he said scratching his neck, staring deep into the midnight sky in wonder and sadness, knowing no one will let him fall.

 

josh wouldn’t let him fall. 

he would rather shoot him self into the sun than live on earth without tyler.


	3. careless whisper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i left for almost a year. i updated the tags.
> 
> i also made a twitter, ask me stuff, send me prompts or become a friend @ odetvsleep

they were sitting in joshs backyard this time, they may or may not be a little high, but if you asked they wouldn’t lie about it.

 

a plane was flying above them, and tyler was jealous, that should be him up there.

 

”yknow josh, life is inevitably pointless, to live through all these things for what? to die. i don’t want to live if all that i’ve done in this body is hurt, i’ve been hurt and will continue to be hurt” tyler said, he had a strong voice but his face showed sorrow.

 

josh turned his head at stared at his best friend while he continued to watch the plane above them, he didn’t really understand what tyler meant but he would try, he wanted tyler safe. as safe as he could get. 

 

“explain more” josh said, he wanted to know. 

 

tyler shook, his hands trembled as he thought about all the things that have hurt him, he wanted to tell josh the worst one but didn’t want josh to pity him. 

 

but its josh, he wouldn’t.

 

”while you were away for the summer i got into a relationship, a really really bad one, he’s moved out of state but he’s a terrible person, h-he raped me, h-he would hit me if i ever told him no, threaten to hurt me worse the next time, and he really kept his word, h-he broke one of my ribs, that’s why i don’t let anyone touch my left side, that’s why i flinch when someone yells and makes loud noises, that’s why i want to fly” he said with a static face.

 

brendon was a terrible person.

 

now josh knew, he stared at tyler with no pity, but his heart did hurt because he couldn’t keep tyler safe, he failed him, he let tyler get hurt and now tyler has to live with it.

 

”that sucks man” josh said, he didn’t know what else to say but tyler appreciated it, he tangled his fingers with joshs and held his hand, he closed his eyes and wished of falling.


End file.
